Halo: Reach
Halo: Reach (previously known as "Halo 4" ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A - Site Page Info) is a first-person shooter video game set in the Halo universe, in-development by Bungie, LLC., set on the Human world of Reach Microsoft E3'09 Media BriefingBungie.net : Halo Reach. It was announced by Joe Staten at Microsoft's E3 2009 Media Briefing, and is set for a fall of 2010 release [http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/haloreach/default.htm Official Halo: Reach page at Xbox.com]. Bungie President Harold Ryan commented that Reach may include Project Natal features Seattle Times.com - Developers at Bungie ready to spring new heroes in the 'Halo' universe. An invite to the Multiplayer Beta is included with Halo 3: ODST. According to the card that comes with ODST, the Beta will be released in Spring 2010 (and Autumn 2010 for the southern hemisphere). The Beta will be accessible through the Main Menu in Halo 3: ODST. Development Halo: Reach has been in development since the completion of Halo 3, in a full three year cycle, unlike the shorter time spent on Halo 3: ODST. It will use a new game engine created specifically for the game, described by Brian Jarrard as, "Where there will be a full three-year cycle, it's got all-new tech, akin to the change from Halo 2 to Halo 3, not like ODST, which is just built on top of the foundation."PAX 2009 interview with Brian Jarrard Appearances Characters *Noble One *Sierra-259 *Sierra-320 Locations *Epsilon Eridani System **Reach Organizations *Covenant Empire **Covenant Navy ***Fleet of Particular Justice *United Nations Space Command **UNSC Navy ***UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command ****SPARTAN-II Program Vehicles *CCS-class Battlecruiser *UNSC Frigate Trivia *The Announcement Trailer is exactly 1:17 minutes long. This could possibly be a reference to John-117. *In an interview with GameTrailers TV, Joseph Staten confirmed that SPARTANs will be featured in the game. GTTV Interview. *In an interview with Worthplaying, Brian Jarrard hinted that Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, one of the main characters in Halo 3: ODST, may be featured as one of the characters in the game. In that same interview, he also confirmed that Reach was a prequel to the events in Halo: Combat Evolved. http://worthplaying.com/article/2009/9/16/interviews/68467/ *One report by Gamestop claims that Halo: Reach will be released on September 1, 2010. This may be an error, as it has not yet been confirmed by Microsoft or Bungie. *Stated in the Bungie Weekly Update for 10/9/09, the only people outside of Bungie who have seen content from Reach are Nathan Fillion (voice actor of Edward Buck in Halo 3: ODST), and two pitchers from the Seattle Mariners, Brandon Morrow and Ryan Rowland-Smith. *In the 10/24/09 Bungie Weekly Update, it is stated majority of Reach's environments' architecting is complete, and some have "substantial finishing," the entire cinematic script has been recorded, many encounters (Likely to be in Campaign) have received "substantial polish" and generally performances are up and running in-game. *''Halo: Reach'' will be the second game in the franchise to feature multiple Spartans present during its campaign. The first game to have this feature was Halo Wars. * It was said in the 10/16/09 Weekly Update that Martin O'Donnell had gone down to Los Angeles that previous week during the process of casting voice actors for the upcoming game, and that during the trip, he "finely dined with Buck and Cortana," most likely meaning that Jen Taylor and Nathan Fillion will indeed be reprising their famed roles in the upcoming game. Links Internal *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *Reach *Halo: Reach - Announcement Trailer External *[http://www.bungie.net/Projects/Reach/default.aspx Official Halo: Reach page at Bungie.net] Sources Category:Games